Repairing the Cable
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: This is a repost of a OS written back in 2009. Edward comes to repair Bella's cable and ends up with more than he bargained for.


**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyes. We all just like to play with her characters and make them do dirty little things to each other.**

Repairing the cable

It was Sunday and I was in my weekly meeting to plan out what activities were going to be done for that week in the community awareness group. It was mostly ladies in the group since we were the ones that were home and took care of kids and other things around the house. We had initially started the group with the intention of improving the neighborhood watch program and other community activities. It ended up being more of a lets have a couple of hours away from kids and husbands to just relax kind of group. We would do a couple of things to keep up the pretenses but mostly relaxed, gossiped, and compared husbands. I tried to keep most of the information to myself. The only ones who knew how bad my marriage to Jake really was were my two best friends Rosalie and Alice. Esme was privileged to some of the goings on but I didn't really want to tell her too much. Carlisle and Jake would hang out in occasion and would go fishing so I was afraid of the information accidentally being told back to Jake. According to Jake our marriage was 'wonderful.' He didn't see how truly miserable I was. I would keep up the pretense because after so many years of being together I didn't know how to be alone anymore. Just after the meeting started I get a text message from Jake letting me know that the cable is not working. I couldn't understand why since I had made the payment on Friday. I told him I would take care of it after I got home, because honestly God forbid he actually did something around the house for himself. I got home after the meeting and came to realize that it is not just the cable box that was not working but our entire house. It's the cable, internet and phone system that are all linked in the package that we pay for. So I went about the process of calling the cable company and they informed me that they are having an issue in the area, that it should hopefully be repaired in a couple of hours. I explained this to Jake and we decided that its late already to just go to bed.

When I got up the next morning the cable still is not working. I called the cable company again and they inform me that it is actually a possibility that the service had be cut off because they could not find my payment being posted. I gave the girl the information all over again and she told me that she was going to set up a service call for Thursday. I explained to her why having to wait so many days would not work for me and she proceeded to put me on a please service as soon as possible list. This list was not a guarantee but it works in case something opened up earlier. I agreed and continued on with my day. About an hour after my call to the cable company I got a call from a technician that he had a cancellation and would be able to come out between 11am and 3pm. I thanked him and headed back to my bedroom to take a nap before I needed showering and preparing to wait for the repair man. I must have fallen asleep harder than I planned because the next thing I knew my phone was ringing. I answer it in a half sleep voice. "Hello?"

"Yes ma'am this is the cable guy, I'm right outside your door. I am here to repair your cable," the velvety voice said.

"Ok, I will open up right now." I answered back to him. I got up not remembering that I was in my pajamas, which consisted of a t-shirt and boy shorts.

I opened the door to a very handsome well built man about my age and proceeded to explain to him what the problem was.

"Ma'am would you mind if I took a seat?" he asked with a mysterious accent obviously a bit uncomfortable with the way I was dressed or lack there of.

"Yes, sure" I responded and that is when realization hit that I was still in very little clothing. I started to back up toward the wall with my arms crossed in front of me. I was well aware now that I had given him quite and eye full. He made a call to another technician to explain that the call as not what he had originally been told he was going to be doing. The weather had been particularly bad that day and he was hoping he could get someone else out for safety reasons. He apparently didn't get the answer he was hoping for and asked to see where the cable line was connected from outside to the house. I lead the way outside and we began to talking when he saw all of Jake's cars outside.

"You repair cars?" The technician asked.

"No, my husband's hobby is working on cars, so we keep quite a few on hand for him to tinker around with."

"Oh!" I guess he didn't know what to say after that bit of information.

He proceeded to look around the yard while I ran back in the house to put on at least a pair of yoga pants. When I came back outside he was looking at some of the cars.

"So, your husband works from home a lot or does he work out of a shop?"

"No he is never home; he works out of the shop most of the time."

"Well that is a shame; a husband should be home with his wife not out playing with cars all the time"

"Actually this is what works for us. Things are better that he is not home all the time. It is what works in our marriage." I could tell that he was flirting with me and if I had to be honest with myself I was flirting with him right back.

"I'm sure if I had a beautiful woman as yourself to come home to every night there would be no way I would want to stay away." I blushed all different shades of red at his words.

He cleared his throat before informing me "I am going to go out back to the pole and see what is going on over there."

I told him ok and proceeded to follow him back into the house so I could close the door behind him.

He told me to turn all the tv's on in the house so that as soon as the line was back on I would be able to inform him. I did as he asked and sat on the couch to wait for the cable to be repaired. After about 5 minutes the cable was back on and working.

I yelled out the back door that the cable was back on and then walked back into the house. I had every intention to just sign whatever paper work that he may have had for me. I knew I had done some flirting when he was in the house earlier so I was trying to just ignore my attraction to the guy with the amazingly expressive eyes and send him on his way. That was apparently not his intention though. He told me that when testing the line he found an irregularity and needed to check something around the house. He asked me where the splitter was located that lead out to the rest of the rooms. I told him to follow me because of the only splitter I was aware of was the one in my bedroom.

"Um, it's located behind my bed, if you can give me a hand in moving it I can show it to you" I explained to him. My face was turning a bright shade of red, I could feel the heat in my cheeks that started at the base of my neck to the top of my head.

He chuckled lightly then helped me move the big bed. When we had moved the bed a significant amount of space he bent over to look at the splitter and to test it. I watched from a small distance as he bent over and I got a wonderful view of his tight butt. I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from moaning at the site before me. He really was a magnificent specimen. While bent over his shirt wrapped around his back tightly to show off each and very muscle as it stretched. All to quickly he straitened up and began helping move the bed back into position.

"Ow!" he suddenly screamed.

"What happened?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I think I through my back out with that last push."

"Here lay down I will try to message it out," I suggested feeling bad that it was my fault he was in pain.

He laid down on my bed and I got up next to him to start massaging.

"I am going to need you to remove your shirt so that I can use the oils, it will make for a smoother massage," I hadn't told him that I was a professional massage therapist and knew exactly what I was doing. He did as I asked and removed his shirt as well as his under shirt. I went over to my night stand and pulled out the self heating massage oil I kept there. I began to pour a quarter size amount of oil into the palm of my hand and began to rub it into my hands together to warm the oil. Once I did that I began to massage his lower back where I figured the injury had occurred. I felt him flinch when I began to work the sore muscles. His moans and groans were beginning to do something to my lower stomach. I could feel the heat start to build up between my thighs. I tried very hard to ignore it, I had been doing this long enough to not have this kind of reaction but I could not understand why this was happening with this man. Maybe the fact that he was on my bed had something to do with it. When it became to much, I had to stop the massage, I couldn't take the moans for much longer. I figured after he was gone I would have to take out my toys to help ease the tightness in my groin.

"That should have helped some, let me know how you are feeling," I said my voice husky with desire, want and need.

"I feel perfect thank you," he responded, his voice also a bit deeper than what it was before.

"You can put your shirt back on, it might feel a bit like its sticking to our back until the oil has been completely absorbed by your skin," I explained. I was still very aroused and it was not getting any better. He sat up and I could not stop myself at looking at his well defined chest and abs. He caught me ogling him and gave me a sexy crooked smile.

"You can touch I promise not to bite. Well unless your into that kind of thing and then I would be more than happy to oblige," he said with a knowing smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Well then where would you like to bite first?" I asked him, goading him as much as he was goading me.

He made an injured animal sound and kissed me hard and passionately. His hands began to roam all over my body, up and down my back at first then he slowly began to move his hands under my shirt to just under my breasts. I had nothing on under my t-shirt so his thumb was caressing the underside of my bare breast. All this did was cause a tingling that made my nipples hard and needy. The need to breath became to much and we broke the kiss, upon seeing my heavy pants and my struggle to get a deep breath in he trailed kisses down my neck.

"So sweet, so warm, taste of strawberries and cream...mmmm" he mumbled against my neck with each open mouth kiss he planted as he descended down my neck. He bit right at the intersection of my neck and shoulder enough to make me scream in desire but not hard enough to leave a mark that would alert Jake of what happened during the cable repair. He lifted my shirt off of me and tossed it across the room. He then picked me up off the bed and flipped me so that he was on top of me between my legs. I am sure that he could feel the heat that was radiating from my now thoroughly wet pussy. He continued his path down to my aching breasts. As soon as his mouth wrapped itself round my hard nipple the masterful actions of his mouth playing with my nipple cause me to let out a moan could have rivaled any I have ever made during an orgasm with Jake. He nipped and bit one breast while he rolled the other between his soft long fingers pinching it to make it perky just for him. I began to buck my hips up looking for some much needed friction since his skillful mouth was creating a need for. Seeing the need he was creating in my lower body he began to lower himself even more. Once he reached my naval his fingers wrapped themselves around the waist of my yoga pants and the boy shorts I had slept in. I lifted my hips as he slowly lowered them down my legs.

The minute he had my yoga pants and panties completely off of my legs he trailed kisses up my leg starting at my right ankle. He swirled his tongue around the back of my knee when he got to it and continued up the rest of my leg. With every touch of him mouth on my legs I would moan louder or pant heavier. When he arrived at the apex of my thigh instead of continuing and kissing where I really desired his mouth to be he went back to show my left leg the same attention that he did the right. Finally after quite some time of slow exquisite torture, he gave my soaking pussy a soft kiss before he took my bundle of nerves between his teeth and bit on it with just the right amount of pressure to make me scream. The scream was one of pure pleasure, it ended up melting to loud moans and he continued on by lapping up at my wet core. He then took one of his hands that had been holding me down so that I could not buck against his face and inserted two long skilled fingers into me. I had kept my hands holding on to the top of the blanket above my head I wanted to drop them to pull at his silky hair but I didn't think that would be appropriate. I know that sounds silly based on what we were doing but it I did not want to give him the impression that I was trying to control the situation. He curled his fingers just right and hit my g-spot, I had started to think I didn't have one since Jake had never been able to find it. That was enough to send me over the edge and I came harder than I had ever done in my life. I could actually see stars bursting behind my eyes as my body convulsed in pleasure.

"You have a beautiful orgasmic face. I would like to see again as I make you cum with my cock." He started to talk dirty to me making the ache return, that had just been satiated by his masterful mouth and fingers.

"Please" I begged, needing the ache to be taken away and the feel of him inside of me. I had never wanted or needed anyone to be inside me as much as I needed this man at this moment. "Please... fuck me... I need to feel your hard cock inside of me... Please... now"

"Don't worry sweet girl I am going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to get up for a week," he teased as he pumped himself and looked for his pants that he had discarded during his mouths ministrations of my body. "As soon as I find a condom I will be inside that tight little cunt."

"I'm on the pill, and have been with my husband since I was 17 years old. I'm clean, there is no need for a condom just stick that hard dick inside me now," I impatiently growled.

He growled at my demanding tone. He pulled me up by my waist surprising me, flipped me on to my stomach and lifted my hips enough so that he could ram himself into me. There was nothing sweet and loving about what we were doing it was completely carnal and full of animal instinct. We both groaned loudly at the feel of his entrance. He was so much larger than Jake was, I felt him stretch me, as he pushed further into me. I knew I would not last long before going over the edge again. He had just made me orgasm a few minutes prior so it wouldn't take to much to get me there again. He pumped into me hard and fast. When he bent over me and started to rub his fingers over my clit it only took about two passes of his fingers over my bundle of nerves before I came again just as hard as the first time. I had two mind blowing orgasms and didn't know how much longer I would last. He began to groan louder and I knew he was probably getting close to cumming as well. Two more hard thrusts into me and I came for a third time, I didn't know that would even be possible after what I had just gone through, but at least this time I brought him with me over the edge. As my walls tightened and milked him I could feel the pulses of his large penis as it let go of it's milk that can only have come out with his orgasm.

He laid down on the bed besides me with a satisfied look on his face and panting hard. I am sure the smile and pants matched mine. All to soon he announced that if he did not leave soon he would be late for his next call. We dressed quickly, I put on a simple robe since I was heading to shower after he left and he redressed in his company approved uniform. I thanked him for all his help not only with the cable but in satiating a need I hadn't been fulfilled in a long time. He told me to call him if I ever needed help with my cable again and to call him directly not to call in the service line. Edward gave me his personal cell number as he began to walk out my door. I wondered if I would ever need to call him, would he not only fix my cable but my other needs as well.

**AN: A special thank you always to Mugglemom for all her help in making my words flow nicer. She gets in my head and helps make my vision into something more understandable.**

**This story was inspired after my cable had to be repaired, sadly it was not Edward who came to fix it. If it would have been I wouldn't have been as restrained as Bella… Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
